Buckbeak's Secret Surprise
by Bonita Knows All
Summary: Harry is betrayed by those he once trusted with his life.
1. The Unexpected Visit Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**  All the characters in this story you are familiar with belong to J.K. Rowling.  Any you don't recognize are mine.

**Summary:**  Those he once trusted with his life betray Harry.

Buckbeak's Secret Surprise

Harry woke up in yet another in a cold sweat. He was having another one of his dreams.  His scar slightly tinged with pain, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been during previous awakenings this summer. He looked out the window and let the warm summer's breeze brush against his hair. As Harry sat there stroking Hedwig, he strained his memory to try and remember what his dream had been. 

"I just don't know what's wrong with me, Hedwig" Harry sighed. 

It seemed as though Harry's memory had been gradually fading all summer. He could no longer remember small details or recent happenings as he used to be able to do. But as this continued to happen, Harry simply dismissed it as his brain was still swarming after last year's horrors. It also seemed mysterious that Harry should happen to forget everything _except_ what happened in his encounter of last year. 

"Jeez, I just can't wait any longer to go back to Hogwarts. It's like torture here!" Harry exclaimed. 

"Well, perhaps you won't have to." Said a voice from behind his door. 

"WHAT!? WHO'S THERE?" Cried Harry. 

Harry and the mysterious voice shuddered as they heard a loud thump from Dudley's room. It always made Harry laugh at how big Dudley had gotten in just a matter of months. Dudley had gotten so big, in fact, that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had to get his bed custom made, and they also had a professional come in during June to get his door fitted to size Dudley and his fat.

BOOM; another thump came from Dudley's room. Harry just thought that Dudley's fat was now reaching the ground and thumping as he rolled over in his custom fit bed. 

"DUDLEY! KEEP THAT FAT IN PLACE!!!" cried Uncle Vernon from his from his bedroom

And suddenly, there came an ear splitting shriek from Dudley's room.  

"DAD, COME QUICK, THERE'S A _THING_ IN MY ROOM!!!" screamed Dudley. 

Not even knowing what to think, Harry started to head to his door and see what was the matter, when …

An arm grabbed Harry from behind the door. Silently, Harry panicked. He had completely forgotten about the mysterious man behind his door. 

The somewhat familiar voice then whispered, "Let me borrow your Invisibility Cloak … QUICKLY!"

 Not even thinking, Harry started hearing footsteps coming from his aunt and uncle's room. Swiftly, Harry sprinted toward his partially packed Hogwart's trunk and grabbed the cloak. He then handed the cloak to the outstretched hand from behind the door. 

Quickly remembering what he was doing Harry yelled, "Wait, what're you going to do—" But, Harry was cut off as the shadow (it appeared to look like a man) hastily made his way toward Dudley's room. 


	2. The Unexpected Visit Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: I would like to take this moment to say that any people, places, or things mentioned in this story that are familiar to you, belong to the one and only JK Rowling, but any others that I decide to create belong to me.

****

Author's Note: In this story, Harry is betrayed by those he once trusted with his life during his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

****

The Unexpected Visit 

Harry was too stunned to even think. I mean, how could he have just let that stranger get away with his father's Invisibility Cloak. Still stunned, Harry grabbed his Firebolt that Sirius had given him in his third year, and raced towards Dudley's room (his broom allowed him to be quiet and quick). He had just made it in time. The Dursley's just got there after Harry had time to sneak into Dudley's closet. It was really easy to sneak past Dudley considering he was cowering behind his flab. Quickly remembering why he was in Dudley's closet in the first place, Harry glanced over to the place in Dudley's room, where scratch marks had been made all over the floor. Then something shiny caught Harry's eye

… it looked like a feather! That must've been Sirius in Harry's room! So that means Sirius and Buckbeak are hiding behind the Invisibility Cloak. Not sure whether they might be in the closet or not, Harry frantically started feeling his way around. Then he felt something odd. They felt like letters, but Dudley _never _got letters. He quickly grabbed the letters and stashed them into his pajama pant's pocket. As Harry heard the booming voice of Uncle Vernon, the letters were pushed from Harry's mind. 

"Now what's with all of the ruckus, boy!?"

"Mum, dad, I swear it … there was a huge _thing _in my room!" Dudley shrieked, with his fat jiggling in waves as he yelled.

"What did it look like, Duddikiens?" said Aunt Petunia in a much more sympathetic yet babyish sort of tone.

"Well, it was big, and had a nose … or something, and it had … _wings_!" Dudley stammered.

"That sounds like Buckbeak," Harry mumbled to himself. 

"Dudleypoo," Aunt Petunia said in the same sympathetic voice, "I'm sure it was just a nightmare, now go to sleep. Growing boys need their sleep." Harry sniggered to himself. 

waiting another half an hour or so, the sounds of Dudley's snores could finally be heard again. So quietly Harry said "_up_", and he was on his way back to his room. He zoomed passed the staircase at the top of the loft, wove in and out through imaginary poles before actually making his way towards his room. 

"Ah," Harry sighed happily, "I needed that, Hedwig."

Still feeling content from finally being able to fly, Harry rolled over to go to sleep, but just as he did something hard was pressing against his side.

"Oh yeah!" Harry said excitedly, "I had forgotten about these."

Carefully Harry started to open the first of five letters, as if expecting it to explode (which wasn't too uncommon where he spent most of the year). The letter was heavy, old, parchment like he used at school and on the back was the Dursley's address written in loopy, emerald green, handwriting. Harry quickly thought this had something to do with his world, but why would the Dursley's keep such a thing (they hate that kind of stuff you know). Curiously, Harry turned over the parchment to see what coat of arms the ink blot would bear. IT WAS FROM HOGWARTS! Harry hastily started searching to see where the other letters were from. They were all from Hogwarts! Now that he knew for sure that the letter was from Hogwarts, he started opening it with much more caution (realizing that the prospect of the letter blowing up was much more probable). The first letter read … 

__

Dear Vernon and Petunia Dursley,

You will be very happy to know that Harry has been chosen to be in the Triwizard Tournament. He has done very nicely in the first two events, but the third and final event is where we can have friends and family visit the champions. As this is a very important and rare event, I'm sure it'd make Harry very happy to have you come in for the visitation this June. The exact dates are not yet known, but I assure you, we will have the details worked out soon.! If you choose not to participate we will understand, as I will be inviting the Weasley's as well. Perhaps you could take that opportunity to get to know them if you decide to come! Well, we hope to see you there!

Yours truly,

Albus Dumbledore/ headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

"So the Dursley's actually _do_ keep the letters Dumbledore sends," Harry said in awe.

"Here's the next one," Harry said to Hedwig, although she didn't appear to be listening.

__

Dear Vernon and Petunia Dursley,

I am pleased to announce to you that Harry's house (Gryffindor) has won the school Quidditch cup. There is to be a celebration at the End of the Year Feast, and as this is one of the finest honors one can win, I feel that you should be very pleased at Harry's performance in school. Also, it has come to my attention (through confidential sources that shall remain nameless) that you have been preventing Harry from getting to his school supplies during the summer holidays, and I assure you, if you prevent a young wizard from practicing his spells, there will be dire consequences. So please, I realize you do not support Harry's wizardry, but please … DON'T BE IN THE WAY!

Yours truly,

Albus Dumbledore/ headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

"Oh, so if that was my third year. That means that me telling them about my godfather being a convicted murderer wasn't the only reason they let me continue with my wizardry." Harry said happily to himself.

"Well, let's press on," Harry still talking absentmindedly to Hedwig.

__

Dearest Dursleys,

I am sad to report that Harry has commited some very serious crimes in the wizarding world. Harry and his friend Ronald Weasley have first of all stolen and driven an illegal flying car. Second of all, with that car they wrecked a very old and valuable tree; the Womping Willow. Anyways, although Harry and his friend will not be expelled, they both will be receiving detentions. We will be expecting better behavior from Harry in the future, and any other mishaps shall lead to expulsion. 

Yours truly

Albus Dumbledore/ headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

"Well, at least I was fortunate enough not to have them care," Harry said sarcastically. 

"On to the next one," Harry said in a tired tone. His clock now read 2:09AM, and he was starting to feel very drowsy.

__

Dear Dursleys,

We know you've been hiding from us, but you should know that we have the W.A.N.D., (the Witches Association for tracing Nincompoop Dursleys) basically it's a tracking system we custom make for stubborn mules, not unlike yourselves. In any case, it does no good to hide as the astronomical amounts of letters we're able to make each day will drive you mad. So, unless you would like me to send one of my best and most trusted friends, I suggest you let Harry decide whether he'd like to go to our school or not. We shall expect to see Harry this September.

Yours truly,

Albus Dumbledore/ headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

"Wow, I had never guessed that _that_ was how they traced the people and got their mail. I guess they tell the owls and the owls deliver the mail," This letter had woken Harry up a bit, and it seemed to have sparked Hedwig's attention as well (she was puffing her chest out indignantly). 

"Here's the last letter Hedwig," Harry commented to her (she was now listening intently.)

__

Dearest Vernon and Petunia Dursley,

I know this may come as a shock to you, finding little Harry at your doorstep, but you should understand. Harry's parents, meaning YOUR sister and brother-in-law, have just been killed by the most feared dark sorcerer in the wizarding world; Lord Voldemort. He has spies every where called Death Eaters, and beware, they are just as fatal as Lord Voldemort himself. Voldemort has killed numerous muggles, witches, and wizards, but Harry has somehow managed to make this spell rebound onto Voldemort and cause him and all of his powers to vanquish. As you are Harry's only living relatives, we'd feel it'd be in Harry's best interests if you would keep him safe in your household until he shall be allowed into Hogwarts. Please be careful. There is protection in your neighborhood, however, that I doubt you know about. Miss Arabella Figg shall be Harry's designated guardian whenever needed. There have been protection charms laid all over your household as well. We have added a nice little house elf named Dobby that will be assigned to come and check on Harry every so often. House elves have very strong magical powers. You must understand that this is a very serious matter. Also, we ask that you treat Harry as poorly as possible during his stay at your household. Although this sounds strange, it's just an extra measure we're taking so Harry will be dying to come to Hogwarts when he gets his letter. Also, there is a bear-like stray, that will be checking the area every few months, he is an animigus named Sirius Black, and he is one of the finest wizards I know, so if you could please keep this a secret and help this cause, we'd be much obliged. Thank you for your cooperation in this dreadful time.

Yours truly,

Albus Dumbledore/ headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry


	3. The Unexpected Visit Chapter 3

****

The Unexpected Visit 

Harry was stunned. It was as though everything that had seemed like a mystery in Privet Drive, were starting to make sense. All he had ever known seemed too overwhelming. Anymore surprises for that night, and he would feel like joining Myrtle in her stall. Harry leaned back reviewing everything that had happened that night, and then, as though on cue, that man appeared silhouetted in the moonlight's gleam. Thinking it was Sirius, Harry jumped towards the window to let him and Buckbeak in. However, Harry didn't need to let them in. As Harry looked through his window, the rider was conjuring some sort of charm. Not sure what to expect, he eased his way back to the middle section of his room. Just like he had expected, the window burst open in a ear-shattering crash_. _Taking his time, Sirius edged his way inside to Harry's room He then said "_reparo_", and the window was back it's normal state. Harry heard Uncle Vernon cough in his room just down the hallway. It was apparent that his relatives hadn't heard the window break. Still being cautious for fear one of them might wake up, Harry edged towards the light switch. As soon as the light came on, Harry was very surprised to see who was in his room. It wasn't Sirius at all. It was Charlie Weasley. 

"Ch … Charlie?" Harry sputtered, "What are you doing here?"

"I've come here to take you to my house." answered Charlie casually. 

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Well, I don't know if you know this, Harry, but there's been a horrible drought in the wizarding world. Voldemort's Death Eaters have been throwing weekly 'bonfires' on major wizarding stores, buildings, and even some muggle residential areas," Charlie said knowledgably. 

Harry had remembered hearing about major houses burned by anonymous vandals on the news during the summer time, and it was true; there hadn't been any rain for the longest time. 

"You don't think they're going to burn down Private Drive, do you?" Harry said, half hoping they would. 

"I don't know, Harry, but I've got strict orders from Dumbledore and my dad to take you to our house for the remainder for the summer."

"Are you serious?" Harry nearly jumped for joy at his luck.

"Yes, I am," Charlie said playfully, "Now run along and get your things."

All of a sudden, Harry stopped. How were they going to _get_ to the Weasley's house.

"Charlie, how are you planning we get to your house?" Harry asked.

"We're taking a dragon, Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback to be exact." Charlie said in a fun makes-you-want-to-ride-a-dragon-voice.

"Norbert's here?!" said Harry, astounded. 

"Well yeah, what did you think that was in Mr. Blubber's room?" Charlie said in a somewhat mocking tone.

"Well, actually, I thought it was …" not wanting to get into the Buckbeak and   
Sirius matter with Charlie, Harry dropped the subject. 

It didn't take long for Harry to gather all of his supplies with the help of Charlie. After loading all of Harry's belongings into a special compartment located behind Norbert's wing, labeled **HARRY'S GOODIES**, and they were off. 

Harry hadn't noticed it before, but Norbert was much, much, larger from the last time he had seen him in his first year at school. He was almost completely developed, but he still had a tendency to sputter a few coughs of flames here and there. 

The sun was starting to poke through the horizon when they finally reached the Burrow. Everything about the burrow seemed the same except …

"Oh yeah, Harry, there's something I forgot to tell you …"

Their house was no longer in the shambles Harry had last seen it in. It was gorgeous. The chickens now had a very nice sized pen and the exterior was so extravagant. And over to the left, where their field used for Quidditch used to be, now stood a very good sized Quidditch stadium with beautiful landscaping around it to keep peering muggle eyes from noticing. And their house was no longer to the brink of falling down. It was a mansion. The inside was even better. There was a designated room for Quidditch (now stocked with still dominant Firebolts). Harry and Charlie made their way into the kitchen, where self scrubbing pans and a whole cupboard full of Mrs. Nealc's All Purpose Self Cleaning Dishes Potion (it really makes your pots and pans clean themselves). Harry looked at his wrist watch to find that it was only 5:38 in the morning. As Charlie and Harry didn't expect the rest of the family to be awakening soon, they went ahead and got a fair breakfast started (although it was no where in Mrs. Weasley's league). Charlie kept glancing back towards the stairs which the family always came through in the mornings as if expecting something unusual to happen. As the minutes ticked by, Harry simply pondered about everything that had been going on. He thought about the letters, the Weasley's mansion, and Norbert. 

"Norbert!" Harry said at realizing that they had just left him in the front yard, "Charlie, did you happen to put Norbert somewhere else since we got here!?"

"Just relax Harry," Charlie said casually. "I told him where to go while you were gazing at the house."

"You _told_ him where to go?" Harry asked curiously. 

"Yeah. In Romania, we specialize in teaching dragons a level of higher learning so they can develop to something better than the regular, old, gotta-hunt-to-stay-alive-dragons," said Charlie knowingly. 

"That's coo! What else can they - ?" just as Harry was about to finish his question, none other than Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came downstairs.

"Harry dear, how are you? Charlie here had written to us about getting you by dragon." Mrs. Weasley said in her cheerful, loving voice. "How was your flight?"

"It was fine," Harry quickly lied. 

"Well it's good to see you're all fine and well," Mrs. Weasley continued.

"So how have those muggles been treating you, eh Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked with anticipation, "Where you able to get any of those batteries from them that I could add to my collection?"

"Yeah. Here you go," Harry said as he passed the batteries over to Mr. Weasley. 

"Harry dear, if you don't already know this, or if Charlie hasn't already told you, you will be staying here for the remainder of the summer. I mean, if that's all right with you." said Mrs. Weasley in her kind-hearted voice. 

"Are you kidding!" Harry exclaimed, "I'd love to stay here!"

With a look of relief from the Weasley's, they continued their conversation.

"Oh, we figured you would," Mrs. Weasley went on.

A few hours later Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, and Percy were all up and pracing around (except for Percy who headed straight to the office with Mr. Weasley after he got up).

"Hey Harry?" said Fred and George together, "Do you want to go outside and play a game of Quidditch with everybody?"

"It's a really nice day," George prompted.

It didn't take Harry long to decide. They grabbed their Quidditch gear and were off for their own, personal, stadium. Inside it was so large. There were plush, purple, velvet seats all around the field, with a designated VIW (Very Important Wizard) section custom made just for the Weasley's. The field was enormous. 

"The field's the same size as what the professionals use," Ron said at the look of Harry astonishment. 

There were fifty-foot hoops of gold with purple W's engraved into them. Along the walls were different flashing advertisements of all sorts. It was starting to feel as if he were playing at the Quidditch World Cup. 

Just as their new set of balls were released, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley came out onto the field.

"Harry, we've got something we need to talk to you about," said Mr. Weasley looking very serous indeed. 


End file.
